Trois hommes et un bébé?
by Clarounette
Summary: Réflexion sur les conséquences de ce procès qui bouleversa la vie de Phoenix Wright. Et non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais merci Capcom!


La gestation avait duré onze ans. Mais dès le départ, cela n'avait pas été un événement ordinaire.

Ils avaient été trois à la conception. Trois hommes, qui plus est. Même si à l'époque ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Pour Phoenix, cela avait été douloureux, car c'était la première fois. Il avait toujours été un enfant sage et bien élevé, bien qu'il vint d'un milieu peu aisé. Ses T-shirts étaient souvent trop grands et son pantalon rapiécé, et sa coiffure extravagante de hérisson en étonnait plus d'un. Tout cela ne laissait présager en rien de son esprit droit et de sa gentillesse. Mais pour lui, l'obéissance était bien plus qu'une vertu, c'était une ligne de conduite dont il n'avait jamais osé s'éloigner. L'honnêteté en était une autre. Il n'avait donc pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Le regard des autres, par la suite, avait été insupportable.

Comment qui que ce soit avait pu penser qu'il était capable de voler? Jamais rien dans son comportement n'avait permis d'imaginer un tel écart, et pourtant personne ne s'était posé de question quand on l'avait accusé. Pas même l'institutrice, qui, deux jours auparavant, l'avait félicité pour son attitude en classe.

Il aurait déjà été perturbé s'il n'avait lu dans le regard de ses camarades que de la suspicion, mais là, c'était bien pire: personne ne doutait plus, il était coupable. La peur lui étreignait la poitrine. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Tous ces visages tournés vers lui exprimaient de la haine, du dégoût, des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais pensé être capable de faire naître chez quelqu'un. Les larmes amères qui roulaient sur ses joues ne parvenaient pas à adoucir la colère de la maîtresse. Pourtant, celle-ci avait dû voir dans l'incident un moyen d'aborder un point du programme scolaire, car elle décida que le jugement sur la culpabilité de Phoenix serait rendu après un procès organisé par les élèves et qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard.

Ces deux jours furent un véritable calvaire pour le jeune garçon. Il ne s'écoula pas un instant sans qu'un de ses camarades ne se tourne vers lui pour lui sussurer une méchanceté. Le pauvre Phoenix ne s'était jamais senti si seul de toute sa courte vie. La classe était devenue l'antichambre de l'enfer et celui-ci déversait ses torrents d'atrocités à la récréation, pendant laquelle les enfants ne manquaient jamais de faire un faux pas qui enverrait leur coude ou leur genou dans le corps du garçon. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être couvert de bleus et de coupures dus à son extrême maladresse n'était plus maintenant qu'un immense hématome.

Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, c'était le regard toujours fixé sur lui de Benjamin Hunter, l'enfant à qui l'argent avait été dérobé. Il ne savait qu'en penser, car le garçon aux cheveux argentés était le seul à ne lui avoir fait subir aucun tourment, alors même qu'il était la victime de cette affaire. Il restait toujours assis sur le muret à une distance raisonnable, sa main droite jouant avec le noeud papillon qu'il arborait fièrement, ses souliers vernis se balançant dans le vide, et ses yeux perçants posés sur lui en permanence.

Le jour du procès, les tables de la classe furent disposées différemment de d'habitude. Un seul bureau faisait face au tableau, derrière lequel Phoenix devait rester debout. Ses camarades étaient tous assis à sa droite ou à sa gauche. L'institutrice, une jeune femme un peu revêche, le regardait de haut, le visage froid et impassible. Pour elle, manifestement, le jugement ne faisait aucun doute. Le jeune garçon était coupable.

Une première larme se mit à couler sur la joue de Phoenix. Il se sentait si seul, lui qui avait toujours été si bien entouré, du fait de son caractère franc et jovial. Sa naïveté se retournait maintenant contre lui. Jusqu'à ce moment, il n'avait pas cru un instant à ce qui lui arrivait: ce n'était pas possible, tout le monde se rendrait bientôt compte qu'il ne pouvait être le voleur. Si ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était une farce, une blague de mauvais goût organisée à son insu. Ils allaient continuer leur petit jeu un moment encore, et quand il serait sur le point de craquer, l'institutrice annoncerait la fin de leur coup-monté, ils riraient tous un bon coup, et tout finirait bien.

Celle-ci déclara enfin l'ouverture du procès. Les élèves défilèrent alors, les uns après les autres, pour témoigner du fait que seul Phoenix avait pu commettre ce crime: il était le seul enfant dispensé de sport ce jour-là et qui avait pu avoir accès aux vestiaires pendant la classe. Certains trouvèrent même de soit-disant anecdotes prouvant la fourberie du jeune garçon. Il était désemparé.

Quand un des témoins affirma haut et fort que, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé Phoenix, il éclata en sanglots. Dès lors, tels des félins en quête de nourriture qui attaquent toujours le plus faible, les élèves énoncèrent une surenchère de faits partiellement ou totalement inventés remettant en cause l'honnêteté du garçon. C'est alors que celui-ci compris que le cauchemar ne prendrait jamais fin, qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller brusquement pour retrouver l'univers rassurant de sa chambre baignée de la lumière diffuse de sa veilleuse en forme d'ourson.

Il était sur le point de quitter la classe, et peut-être l'école, quand une voix s'éleva parmi ses camarades. Elle était mélodieuse, mais ferme, et le ton employé ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

"Quelle preuve avez-vous?"

La salle fut réduite au silence, et tous les enfants se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé: Benjamin Hunter.

L'institutrice, estomaquée, prit la parole: "Benjamin, nous sommes là pour déterminer si oui ou non Phoenix est coupable du vol de ton argent pour la cantine. Ne souhaites-tu pas que la justice soit rendue?

- Vous appelez ça la justice? Personne ne l'a vu voler, il n'a rien laissé qui prouverait sa culpabilité, et il clame haut et fort depuis deux jours que ce n'est pas lui. Comment osez-vous dire que vous essayez de rendre la justice?"

Tout le monde savait que le père de Benjamin était un grand avocat. Même si l'enfant était plutôt silencieux à ce sujet (comme sur n'importe quel autre d'ailleurs: Benjamin Hunter n'était pas un bavard), certains avaient fait le rapprochement, ou avaient entendu leurs parents parler, et le bruit s'était vite répandu, augmentant encore l'admiration que tout le monde portait à ce garçon intelligent et respectueux. Personne n'osait donc, à ce moment, contredire l'enfant.

Phoenix regardait Benjamin, les yeux humides, mais de gratitude cette fois-ci. Il n'était plus seul, quelqu'un croyait en lui, lui faisait confiance. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Quelques murmures emplirent la classe. Tous débattaient de la conduite à suivre après cette déclaration. C'est alors qu'un autre élève éleva la voix.

"Puisqu'il vous dit que c'est pas lui!" Le jeune garçon avait les genoux écorchés et l'air malicieux. Paul Defès.

"Paul, tu n'étais pas là quand cela s'est passé" répliqua l'institutrice.

"Justement, je vous écoute depuis tout à l'heure, et vous m'avez pas convaincu. Moi je dis que c'est pas lui." Il renifla un bon coup, puis fit un clin d'oeil à Phoenix. Son visage disait que l'affaire était gagnée.

L'institutrice, perplexe, observa un instant les élèves, écoutant les débats. L'unanimité n'était plus une option, et Benjamin avait raison: ils n'avaient aucune preuve irréfutable. Elle soupira, puis réclama le silence.

"Puisque les avis sont partagés, Phoenix est déclaré non coupable."

Paul, Benjamin et Phoenix avaient en fait donné naissance à des jumeaux. Le premier naquit ce jour-là: c'était une amitié indéfectible. Les jours et les mois qui suivirent, les trois garçons furent inséparables, partageant tout.

Paul était celui qui proposait toujours les plus grosses bêtises, Benjamin s'empressant de mettre ses camarades en garde contre les conséquences de leurs actes. Phoenix était chargé de les départager, se ralliant le plus souvent à l'avis de Hunter, car c'était un garçon naturellement raisonnable. Mais parfois, la bêtise semblait valoir toutes les punitions du monde, et l'enfant aux cheveux argentés se laissait rapidement convaincre par le sourire communicatif de Phoenix.

Mais ce qu'ils avaient engendré n'était pas destiné à survivre. À Noël, Benjamin disparut, et les deux garçons qui étaient restés n'eurent plus jamais de nouvelles. Phoenix en fut déprimé pendant de longues semaines, et il écrivit à son ami pendant de nombreuses années, malgré le fait qu'il ne reçut jamais de réponse.

Phoenix et Paul restèrent proches, mais rien ne fut jamais comme avant: ils ressentaient douloureusement l'absence de leur ami. Quand ils se retrouvaient pour jouer dans le parc, ou dans la cour de l'école à la récréation, ils avaient constamment l'impression qu'un fantôme se dressait entre eux deux. Le nom de Benjamin était devenu tabou.

Et les années passèrent.

Phoenix avait abandonné depuis peu l'idée de reprendre contact avec Benjamin quand une nouvelle lui parvint.

Il était en deuxième année d'université. Il avait toujours eu une âme d'artiste, et c'est naturellement qu'il s'était dirigé vers des études d'art.

Il devait rendre un projet deux jours plus tard pour valider une UE. Il avait choisi de réaliser une sculpture en papier mâché et avait récupéré un maximum de journaux depuis quelques jours. Il était en train de soigneusement déchirer des bandes dans une des feuilles quand une photo retint son attention.

Malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'impression, et les années qui avaient passé, il reconnut immédiatement son ami d'enfance. Il s'empressa de lire l'article qui accompagnait la photo. Chaque mot le stupéfiait un peu plus. Il était dit que Benjamin Hunter était procureur. Nouvelle incompréhensible, étant donné la passion avec laquelle il avait parlé à l'époque de son envie de suivre les traces de son père en devenant avocat de la défense. De plus, le journaliste affirmait que des soupçons pesaient sur le jeune homme: des rumeurs couraient sur son intégrité douteuse. Il semblait qu'il était du genre à falsifier des preuves ou à manipuler les témoins pour parvenir à un verdict à son avantage.

Rien n'était plus éloigné de ce dont il se souvenait au sujet de son ami. Qu'était-il arrivé à Benjamin pour en arriver à de telles extrémités? Phoenix était déterminé à le découvrir.

C'est alors que naquit leur deuxième "bébé". Phoenix s'inscrit dès le lendemain à des UE de droit, ambitionnant de devenir avocat de la défense afin de confronter Benjamin Hunter.

Les trois garçons avaient donné naissance à une vocation. Celle-ci allait vivre longtemps.


End file.
